


Superior Castle

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Funny, Love, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Short, Steven Universe - Freeform, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, beach, prompt, sand, sand castle, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot Week 2018: Day 1: BeachPeridot and Amethyst makes a sand castle.





	Superior Castle

Peridot sat in the sand, a smile on her face as she looked out towards the ocean of Beach City during this sunny summer day. She held a small bright red kiddie shovel in one hand, and a bucket in the other. The gem was trying to make a sand castle, and to be honest, this Earth activity was quite relaxing. She had just filled yet another bucket with sand, and emptied it, making another tower for her castle. It was the best and most superior castle in the history of gemkind, she ruled over it!

“Hey Peri”.

As the green gem looked up, she saw Amethyst stand by her side, her purple gem shining as the sun hit it. She had a goofy smile on her face like always, which made her blush deeply like always. Every time Peridot saw Amethyst, she felt happy, and complete.

“Hey Amethyst, wanna help me with my sand castle? It’s going fantastic, we need a few more towers, and a moat. Maybe a guard dog of sand!”.

The purple gem chuckled as she sat down beside Peridot, taking the other shovel.

“You sure are enthusiastic about sand castles. Well, so am I. I’m so in”.

“Yes! Our battle formation working together will lead the superiority! Let’s begin”.


End file.
